


Oczywiście

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Nocarz Series - Magdalena Kozak
Genre: F/M, because I have lots of feels, set after "Młody", some bad words and some romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: Czasami w związku niektóre rzeczy powinny być oczywiste. Takie jak szczerość. I zaufanie. A czasami coś nawala (na przykład dotrzymanie sekretu odnośnie pomysłowej akcji Młodego) i już nic takie oczywiste nie jest.





	Oczywiście

**Author's Note:**

> Przeczytałam "Młodego" i się ze mnie wylało. Bo wciąż mam wielkiego banana na twarzy i cudowny humor :)

\- Ara... - były Dyktator, Lord Ultor, Kat i Wojownik skrzywił się słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwiami jego tajnej londyńskiej siedziby.  
Aranea czekała na niego pod Kapitułą, musiała potwierdzić swój status łącznika. Oczywiście najpierw go zignorowała, wymieniając telepatyczne wiadomości ze swoim Lordem, a potem ruszyła tak szybko chodnikiem, że niemal musiał podbiec by ją dogonić.  
On. Pan Nocarzy.  
Nie miała zamiaru polecieć, nie chciała używać tajnych samochodów. Od tej akcji w Pstrążu była wciąż wyjątkowo wściekła. A on przez te wszystkie sprawy na szczycie nie bardzo miał czas jej wyjaśnić swoje działanie.  
No dobra.  
Mało tam było do wyjaśniania.  
Plan Młodego był prosty i genialny, ale niestety - ją wykluczał całkowicie. I nic nie pomagało przypomnienie, że sama nie chciała wiedzieć.  
Kurwa, ależ musiała być wściekła, westchnął ciężko słysząc trzask drzwi lodówki.  
Wyprostował się i poszedł do kuchni.  
Aranea stała w nieskazitelnie czystym pomieszczeniu, opierając się biodrem o blat i wysysając ostentacyjnie torebkę krwi. Rzucił okiem na etykietę.  
Pięciogwiazdkowa.  
Niech tego cholernego Strixa szlag trafi, pomyślał z głębi serca.  
Oczywiście, że musiał się podlizać swojej dawnej szefowej i jemu już na pewno wybaczyła.  
"Oczywiście, że mu wybaczyłam" patrzyła na niego prowokująco, oblizując wargi. "Łyczka?" zaproponowała z niewinnym uśmiechem.  
Świetnie. I jeszcze zapomniał ekranować swoich przemyśleń.  
"Nie, dziękuję" wyciągnął torebkę obojętnej testowanej, leżącej obok kolejnych trzech woreczków najlepszego specyfiku pana Domów Krwi i odruchowo przelał do szklanicy. Oczywiście towarzyszyło temu głośne siorbnięcie dochodzące od strony stołu.  
\- Ara... - przeszedł znowu na normalną konwersację. - Porozmawiajmy.  
\- Chwilowo jestem zajęta - odparła wzruszając ramionami. - Staram się urżnąć i nie myśleć, zanim znów nie ruszę do dalszych zadań.  
No tak.  
Jego łącznik.  
\- Kocham cię.  
Źrenice jej się rozszerzyły, zawsze jak słyszała to wyznanie. Wrzuciła pustą torebkę do kosza, ale nie sięgnęła po kolejną, chociaż coś.  
\- Żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś? - zapytała spokojnie.  
Potaknął skwapliwie. Żałował, jeszcze jak.  
\- Ale zrobiłbyś to ponownie, bez wahania, gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała - dokończyła z rezygnacją.  
No i po pojednaniu.  
Oczywiście, że by to zrobił. Dla Sprawy. Dla dobra Rodu i innych Wampirów. A niech to szlag, nawet dla Vespera. Młody miał łeb na karku i wychodziło na to, że szanowny Lord Gówniarz naprawdę wie co robi. A w porównaniu z jego, Ultora, poprzednim przewinieniem, akcja w Pstrążu to był pikuś.  
Aranea westchnęła, przejechała dłonią po oczach.  
\- Bardzo się bałam - przyznała cicho. - Jak już dawno nie. Miałam wrażenie, że Ukryty pokazuje mi co o mnie myśli, mszcząc się za te ostatnie miesiące naszego szczęścia.  
Rozbroiła go jej spokojna rezygnacja.  
Nie myślał już więcej. Podszedł do niej i ją objął, przygarniając jak najbliżej.  
\- W trakcie których byliśmy rozdzieleni, zostałaś poważnie ranna, o mało nas nie zabito i musieliśmy niemal ciągle pracować - szepnął w jej włosy.  
Tak jak się spodziewał, parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.  
\- Czyli nasza codzienność - otoczyła go ramionami i położyła mu głowę na piersi. - Kocham cię, ale jak jeszcze kiedyś odwalisz podobny numer to z nami koniec.  
Myślał, że się przesłyszał. Aranea jednak podniosła głowę i patrzyła na niego zdecydowanie.  
\- Ale... - próbował oponować.  
\- Żadnego ale - była śmiertelnie poważna. - Albo jesteśmy razem albo nie. Ze wszystkimi konsekwencjami. Tak jak mi obiecałeś.  
Przymknął na sekundę oczy.  
"Jesteśmy razem" oświadczył. "Ze wszystkimi konsekwencjami".  
Wyczuła prawdę w jego wyznaniu. A także strach.  
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, tak po swojemu i Ultor nagle uznał, że przecież to od początku powinno być oczywiste. I zaoszczędziłoby im masę bólu.  
\- Jestem idiotą - przyznał cicho.  
W dupie miał co by sobie pomyśleli o nim jego ludzie, słysząc ich Lorda poniżającego się w taki sposób.  
\- Oczywiście, że jesteś - przytaknęła. - Ale moim idiotą.  
Skróciła dystans i nareszcie, nareszcie go pocałowała.


End file.
